Episode 207: Thank Travis for Travis
"Thank Travis for Travis" was originally released on June 30, 2014, at 8:03AM. Description In this very special episode of MBMBaM, Justin is sky high on post-wisdom-tooth-removal opiates, and Travis writes a hymn about himself. Suggested Talking Points Getting Lyfted, Welcome to McDonalds, Nude Rumspringa, TV Greed, The Ballad of Pizza Daniel, Wedding Weed Brian, War on Science Outline Intro - Travis tries and fails to be hired as a Lyft and Uber driver. 07:39 - Recently, servers at a fast food chain I eat at regularly are starting to recognize me and know what I will order. Is this a hint that I should back out? Should I start going to another restaurant? It's not that I don't enjoy being noticed, but eating at a single establishment so much that various workers that work different shifts know you and your food preferences, yet not even your own name seems like an easy way to a dangerous place. Should I take my lunches elsewhere? -- Nervous in Newport 09:17 - Griffin screams a McDonalds pastiche of 'Welcome to the Jungle' 12:15 - The episode takes a turn 13:58 - Griffin and Travis can't remember the name of their fake producer and Justin gets caught eating while recording 14:59 - Justin realizes that the episode took a turn three minutes ago 15:45 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Michael, who asks: Is there anything I should know about before going to a nudist resort with family and friends? I'm 13, and my friend and his family are nudists. When I'm at his house, I strip down, so I'm perfectly comfortable with being around other people in the buff. My family aren't nudists, but they invited us to go to a resort with them and we all agreed. It will be me, my dad, my mom, and my younger brother (he's 9 if that provides help). I've read the official rules online, but I want to know about the social etiquette there. 25:26 - So a while ago I got a large TV to put in the living room in my apartment so my roomates and I could enjoy hosting people for movie nights and such. One of my roomates is a mechanic and while fixing an engine, the living room started to fill up with engine parts. So because I did not expect to do much hosting while the living room was a mess, I moved the TV up to my room. Now the engine is fixed, the living room is clear, but I've gotten used to having a big TV in my room. Should I give up having such a nice luxury item in my bedroom and return the TV to the public area, or should I revel in my greed and hoard it all to myself? -- TV Hoarder On The Illinois Border 29:02 - Travis sings about how happy he is to not be dead and then writes a hymn about himself 30:44 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's.com. Sponsored by Simple. Personal message from Eric. Personal message from Brent. Advertisement for Song Exploder. 41:42 - Y - Sent in by Jon Severs, from Yahoo Answers user Todd Blown, who asks: Why does Dominoes need to do a "quality check" on their pizza? I ordered a pizza from Dominoes on-line and they gave me an up to the minute report of what they were doing. Order Placed, Prep, Bake, Quality Check, and Delivery. Well, it's kind of nice to get immediate feedback of just where my order is in the process, but I wonder -- what is the quality check stage? After they bake it and before they deliver, do they really do a quality check on the pizza? 46:27 - I'm 25 and I have a small, tight group of friends. I used to say when I got married that might best friend from high school would be my maid of honor, but lately we haven't been best friends. She now only calls my sister to hang out and I only see her if we're all together. I also am becoming closer with other friends. I'm getting married and I don't know if she still expects to be my maid of honor, but I no longer want her to be; should I talk to her about this or just make the decision? -- Fighting Friends in Philly 53:32 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Bunny, who asks: Have you ever felt someones body heat when they were near you but weren't touching you? It's so cool! 58:29 - Housekeeping : Podcasts to check out: Oh No Ross And Carrie, Sawbones, Wham Bam Pow, Jordan Jesse Go, Bullseye, Judge John Hodgman, Stop Podcasting Yourself 62:41 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user ".", who asks: Only answer if you play Yu-Gi-Oh and weird things happen to you often? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Roommates Category:Video Games Category:End of MBMBaM